


three's a unicorn

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [15]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: the man from uncle, halloween)Gaby, Illya and Napoleon show up at Waverly's frat party wearing the three-part costume of a unicorn.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller
Series: dim sum drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	three's a unicorn

“And what on god’s good earth are the three of you meant to be?” Waverly asks, tongue crackling with fizzy candy, trying to steady himself by the kitchen counter.

Empty beer cans are stacked up into pyramids near the windows, there’s a wine spill on the table and Waverly’s Julius Caesar costume is slipping. They all answer at once:

“Horse,” Napoleon says.

“Pony,” Illya says.

“Stallion,” Gaby says.

Waverly squints at them, vision clearly not improving as the night falls further into disarray. He invited Gaby and her boyfriends to the frat’s Halloween party, not expecting them both to be twice her size: one, a little more terrifying than expected, and the other, a little too pretty to be trusted.

The costume is also a little wonky. Illya, clearly meant to be the top third of the creature, little Gaby in the middle and Napoleon at the back, yes, the shape is all coming together now, despite the parts all being. . . dismembered.

“It was meant to be a unicorn,” Illya finally says, a slight slur in his words. “But your doorframe was too short. The ‘corn’ got stuck and fell off.”

Gaby lets out a small chuckle and links their arms together, “Don’t worry darling, you’re still the biggest steed in the room.” Illya smiles and they start to kiss, for a considerably long time. It’s like watching a pony making out with its saddle.

Napoleon, who might as well not be noticing any of this, turns to Waverly and asks, “Now, where can we find your fine selection of beverages? Never actually been inside a frat house—not by invitation, at least.”

“Punch bowls are in the main living room left of the stairs, beer and wine on the second floor, where the disco ball is.”

Napoleon nods, turning to Gaby and Illya, “Can I get anything for the two of you?”

“I will come with you,” Illya says, peeling off Gaby with a gentle brush of their noses. He walks over towards Napoleon. “You never choose the right drink.”

“Well, I would if you ever tell me what you actually want.”

“Depends on selection.”

“So picky,” Napoleon sighs. lllya playfully tugs at the tail hanging from his backside, as Napoleon casts a warning glance, lips twitching into a smile.

Waverly and Gaby watch as they walk away.

“What a triumvirate you make,” Waverly says, mentally bracing for what the rest of the night will bring. Gaby pulls out two tiny absinthe bottles from the cowboy hat-slash-saddle she’s wearing as Waverly lets out a resigned laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
